<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn’t Know That I Could Dance Like This by low_budget_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202427">Didn’t Know That I Could Dance Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_budget_boy/pseuds/low_budget_boy'>low_budget_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Good Boys by Josie Dunne, First Meeting, M/M, Senators, i guess, parties and shit, very fast burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_budget_boy/pseuds/low_budget_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmer did not like attending parties to keep up his father’s image, but maybe some things are worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Didn’t Know That I Could Dance Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song Good Boys by Josie Dunne. I don’t know if senators actually do this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The girl was nice enough, Elmer couldn’t quite remember her name, maybe something starting with an N or an M. She had long dark hair and pretty eyes and spoke politics with a grace and confidence that Elmer could never dream of achieving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     She was pretty much perfect actually. The perfect girl for his father to set him up on dates with to overly fancy restaurants, suitable for a wealthy senator’s son. The perfect girl to pose for photos for his father to post online to let the whole world see.  The problem wasn’t this girl in particular. The problem was that girls as a whole weren’t really an option for him. A fact that his father apparently still couldn’t accept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     The girl’s mother let out a forced laugh, pulling her daughter into her side. The girl winced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Elmer needed a drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     He made his excuses and slid away from the girl and their parents with an efficient lie, thought up well before the party had begun. The girl shot him an envious look as he walked away, he grimaced in sympathy, giving her a small wave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     He retreated to the edges of the room, leaning on one of the unnecessarily ornate tables that ringed the space. There was an almost empty wine glass sitting on it. He picked it up and downed it, throwing the glass down on the table hard enough that he was surprised it didn’t break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     God he hated these things. The way his father bragged about him like he payed any attention to him behind closed doors, showing him off like he was trying to compensate for something. He probably was. He obviously wasn’t the biological child of his white father’s equally white wife. And it didn’t help that they had been married for twenty five years, and Elmer was only seventeen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Elmer looked up from his shoes and met a pair of gorgeous deep green eyes. The boy was tall, maybe half a head taller than Elmer. With hair that he could have sworn was on fire and freckles that made constellations on his face that Elmer would die to trace. He realized he was staring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh- oh yeah, I’m fine, um,” he held his hand out for the boy to shake, god why did he do that. “I’m Elmer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    The boy took Elmer’s hand. Shaking it firmly. His hand was warm and lightly calloused and fit perfectly into his and- Elmer really needed to stop that train of thought as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m Albert, ...,” the boy dropped his hand. Fiddling with his fingers. “I just, I saw you over here alone and I was kind of wondering.” Albert bit his lip, hesitating before continuing. “I was kind of wondering if you’d like to dance with me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Elmer thought he might implode. Here was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen asking him to dance in the most endearing way he could possibly imagine. And in that moment he didn’t care what his father would do, or if he was even watching. It wasn’t like he could do anything until after the party. And if something bad came later. At least he would have a night with the boy, who had stolen his heart so easily in less than a minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Albert was leading him out into the sea of dancers. Taking his hand and pulling him along with the music. Neither of them spoke for a while. Content to cut pathways across the dance floor with only the music and the sound of their breath to fill the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “So,” Albert asked, leading Elmer out into a spin, “what are you doing here this fine evening?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Elmer ducked back into Albert’s arms before replying. “My father’s a senator. You?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Senator Kasperzak right?” Elmer nodded. “My mom’s a congresswoman. Dasilva”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Dasilva? She’s new right?” Albert nodded. “No wonder I haven’t met you before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Albert hummed, navigating them around an older couple attempting to dance a waltz without a three-four beat to dance it to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yeah, it’s kind of crazy. I love her but... I don’t know. I just wish it could go back to normal you know? Before all the politics and the fancy parties,” he gestured around the room, “I just feel like we’re not a family anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Elmer measured his words carefully before replying. “I guess I don’t really know how that feels. I’ve always been a...” he hesitated, looking for the right word, “Stain, I guess, on my father’s political career. If you’ve seen his wife. I’m obviously not biologically hers... and they’ve been married for twenty five years. We’ve never really been a family. Just people who live in the same overly large house. And go to the same parties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Albert frowned, looking back toward where Elmer’s parents were standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     He wasn’t wearing a tie and his shirt was unbuttoned, exposing the slope of his neck and his collarbone, the skin was smooth and unblemished except for a few stray freckles and god did Elmer want to pin him to the wall and do his best to change that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Albert cleared his throat and Elmer blushed, snapping his eyes back upwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “You ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Elmer could feel the blush spreading up into his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Y-yeah. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I was just saying that that sucks. That isn’t your fault you know? And parents are supposed to love unconditionally.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Elmer tilted his head, the corner of his mouth quirking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Wanna get a drink?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Albert faltered slightly, eyes going wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re allowed to do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Damn, Elmer was fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “No, but I can get us one. And I think we both need it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     It was easy to get alcohol even though Elmer was obviously underage. All he had to do was drop his fathers name a couple of times. Say they weren’t for him and he could walk away unbothered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Albert was obviously bothered though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “I- I don’t want you to get in trouble, are you sure this is ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Elmer took his hand, leading him out onto an empty balcony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “It’ll be fine, relax.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     The sound from the party was cut off as Elmer shut the door behind them. He walked over to the railing, setting his glass down and resting his elbows on it, looking out over the city. It was quiet, with only the breeze and the distant sound of cars to break the silence. It was peaceful, and he was going to take advantage of it for as long as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     He caught motion out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Albert leaning with his back to the railing next to him. He was looked back at Elmer with a light smile on his lips. The fairy lights that were strung out above them were reflecting in his hair turning it to flame and god did Elmer want to burn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Albert turned to face him, his hands coming up to trace along Elmers jaw, Elmer’s breath hitched and he turned his cheek into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “My God, yes”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Albert kissed him softly, like he was something fragile, cupping his face and sliding one hand to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. Elmer sighed into it, his hands moving to grip the lapels of Albert’s suit jacket. Albert grinned, pulling away and pressing his forehead to Elmer’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Can I write you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Elmer laughed leaning away slightly, his hands still on Albert’s lapels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Can you write me? What is this the 1940s?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Albert looked down at his shoes, blushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “I just- I thought-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Elmer leaned back in and kissed him lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “I would love it if you wrote me, you gigantic sap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Albert smiled, leaning his forehead on Elmer’s again. And Elmer guessed that the universe owed him. Because this was one hell of a gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>